


Baby Boy

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Sometimes Bucky has to work hard to get his baby to come out, but when he does, it's more rewarding than anything else.





	Baby Boy

It was always the same: every single time. Steve would go for weeks without regressing, Bucky would coax him into a night at home and as soon as the package of drug store diapers crinkled Steve would get this look in his eyes, like Bucky had hung the moon. He’d go all limp and soft around the edges and as soon as Bucky got that diaper taped around his waist he was absolute putty in Bucky’s hands. Add a pacifier to the mix and a stuffed animal or his blanket and Steve would be good as gold for the next day or so. Bucky loved seeing the change between antsy super-soldier and nonverbal little one. This time he made sure to pay extra attention as he guided a very strung out Steve into the bedroom.

“Come on, big guy.” He said indulgently.

“No,” Steve protested halfheartedly. “No, m’big I swear.”

He could absolutely tell that Steve was just trying to stall now, that he was asking that Bucky help him get rid of all those nasty adult responsibilities and worries.

“I don’t think you are, baby boy,” Bucky cooed, and he could see Steve melt another fraction of an inch. “Now be a good boy for me and sit down on the bed. Daddy’s gonna go and get the diaper bag, okay?”

Steve sat obediently, looking very out of place in his navy blue jacket and his tailored blue jeans. By the time Bucky had returned with the bag, Steve looked like he was about to jump out of his own skin.

“Hey,” Bucky said softly, kneeling down and putting his hands on Steve’s knees. “I love you, Stevie-bug. Dada’s very sorry that you feel so over stimulated right now, but he promises he’s gonna make it all better, okay?”

Steve fell to pieces and Bucky stood up, deftly undressing him as he sobbed loudly. Bucky shushed him quietly. “It’s alright. Dada knows, sweet boy. He _knows_. Now let’s get you all diapered up and into your jammies, hmm?” Bucky manipulated Steve’s legs and got the diaper out of the package, powdering Steve’s bum and taping it snugly around his hips. It was almost as if a switch was flipped in Steve’s mind: going from upset slightly bigger Steve to a slightly fussy baby Steve. His muscles relaxed, and he reached up for Bucky, whimpering loudly. “Oh, just a minute, baby boy.” Bucky crooned, kissing Stevie’s nose. “Dada has to get you into your jammies, remember?” He swaddled Steve in the soft footed pj’s and popped a pacifier in his mouth. The desperate cries ceased and then Bucky had an armful of slightly teary Steve. “There we go. Now what say you and Dada go find Tasha and watch a movie?” Stevie nodded softly, snuggling up to Bucky’s chest. “Yeah, there’s a good boy. I love you too.”

 


End file.
